Enigma Unleashed
by DarkHeartHybrid
Summary: After the death of Maria, Doc. Gerald Robotnik decided to create an Anti-Shadow Weapon, in case he went rogue, but the results were unexpected. And with the Dark Gaia incident, a natural full-blooded Were-Hog joined the experiment. And with an unknown assistant repairing Metal Sonic, a new team has come to be. Join Maximum, Brutal and Neo as they each search for a purpose in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Enigma Unleashed**

 **Mission 1: Awakening**

 _Data-log #001: In the beginning I had planned on creating a creature not just equal to Project Shadow, but superior to him, in case of Shadow going rogue. But my plans came to an unexpected halt when the subject became awake and first lived._

 **Hidden Laboratory, Unknown Location**

In a hidden part of the world, a high-tech lab was hidden inside a mountain. This lab was relatively small, but housed three powerful and dangerous creations. Each was hidden away in a separate containment pod and were cryogenically frozen. But as they slept on in their blissful stasis, a certain villain was being foiled by his arch-nemesis, once again.

 **Station Square**

Sonic The Hedgehog was racing through downtown with Eggman's latest machine following him. But it was quickly destroyed by an old friend of Sonic's, Knuckles the Echidna, with a swift uppercut to the head, sending it flying away.

"Damn you, you infernal hedgehog, and all your allies." Eggman scorned his nemesis, retreating in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, roar all you want Egg-head, it isn't gonna change anything." The cobalt hedgehog shot back, earning a scowl from Eggman.

"One day Sonic, One day!" Eggman roared as he disappeared from view.

Sonic and Knuckles pumped fists as Tails landed the Tornado nearby the two with Silver in tow.

"I'm telling you Silver, there is no such base on this planet." Tails told Silver, his voice cracking from containing his frustration.

"Trust me, there is. And if we don't find it soon, we're all doomed." The silver hedgehog told the twin-tailed fox.

"What you two arguing over?" Knuckles asked bluntly, attracting the pair's attention.

"Hey Silver, long time no see," Sonic said casually, extending his hand in greeting.

"Yeah, long time." Silver replied, shaking hands and smiling at Sonic's casual nature.

"What were you two talking about?" Knuckles asked once more, getting annoyed at being blatantly ignored by Tails and Silver.

"Well, Silver believes that there's a secret base somewhere on this planet that holds three of the most dangerous creatures on the planet, but if that were true, we'd have found it by now, right?" The young kitsune told the other two.

"It is true Tails, it's just hidden a lot harder than most. The creatures contained within are, individually, forces to be reckoned with. Even Sonic would have problems with dealing with one of these guys." Silver added in.

"Alright Silver, where do you think this base could be hidden anyway?" Sonic asked, not showing his concern of these creatures.

"My sources say that the base is hidden in one of three mountains, but they don't know which one. We need to find that base and destroy it quickly."

"Okay, okay, but if we have three mountains to check, we're gonna need some extra help." Sonic said with a grin, Silver smiling at the fact he sided with him.

"I'll send out the word to meet up at my workshop." Tails told the trio, Knuckles grunting in recognition, before hopping back into the Tornado and messing about with the controls.

 **Tails' Workshop- Some time later**

Sonic, Knuckles, Silver and Tails were all gathered in the main room of the workshop with a few others. The few who answered the call were Shadow, Rouge, Team Chaotix, Amy, Blaze and Jet the Hawk. Jet and Sonic shared a friendly glare at each other, but refrained from settling any scores this time. While Rouge and Knuckles were embracing each other affectionately, everyone knew the two had started dating, but no one knew how long, except Shadow.

The black Hedgehog was the most anxious anyone had ever seen him, yet alone seen him anxious. Shadow knew something, and he was afraid of it.

"So you're telling us that this base contains three powerful creatures that need to be destroyed before they wake up and cause devastation." Amy asked curiously.

"Not powerful Amy," Shadow corrected her grimly, "These creatures by themselves could defeat me or Sonic in our Super Forms, and are absolutely dangerous and not to be taken lightly."

"How do you know so much Shadow?" Blaze asked, the question on everyone's minds.

"Because the main subject in that base was created by Gerald Robotnik, with one purpose in mind."

"And what's that?" Charmy asked, getting up in Shadow's face.

"My destruction."

The bombshell Shadow dropped took effect almost instantly. The entire gang looked worried about the ebony hedgehog, even Jet. But now the ebony hedgehog's anxious nature was understandable, he feared for his life.

"Then let's not waste any time and hop to it eh?" Sonic said suddenly, breaking the solemn mood.

"Me, Shadow, Sonic and Jet will check out the first location, while Knuckles, Rouge, Silver and Blaze can check out the second." Tails told the group, following his best friend's lead. "Team Chaotix and Amy can check out the final location and we this way we can cover the most ground fastest."

"Thanks guys," Shadow mumbled quietly to himself, grateful for their help.

 **Third Location- With Team Chaotix and Amy**

Espio and Amy were looking around the base of a sheer cliff for a way up, while Charmy and Vector were resting near the middle of the cliff's base. The green crocodile was growing frustrated with the lack of success they've been having and their rotten luck.

"First we find that quicksand patch, then the damned poison ivy, what's next?" Vector whined, scratching his tail furiously.

"Calm down Vector, it's not our fault you aren't having the best day, alright?" Espio said bluntly, earning a rise from Vector. The purple chameleon was growing sick and tired of his partners' constant antics. Vector's bravado and Charmy's annoying nature.

"I'll show you!" Vector bellowed before charging at Espio full force and fists raised. Espio simply side-stepped the attack and sent Vector straight into the cliff face. The green croc collided with the rock and creates a large cloud of dust, causing the others to cough.

After the dust settled, the trio could see that Vector was lying down face first in a heap of stones, inside a hidden tunnel! Espio and Amy approached cautiously, while Charmy flew ahead and tried to wake Vector up. It took a minute or two, but the bee finally managed to wake up the crocodile.

"Looks like your stupidity actually paid off for once," Espio commented, earning a whack from Amy, but barely flinched at it. Vector was still dazed so he couldn't reply.

The four travelled inwards and discover a small chamber with three separate pods on one side of the room and a computer panel in front of them. Charmy flew up to the middle one and tried peaking in, but was dragged back by Amy. Vector was standing beside Espio, who was currently trying to access the computer systems, more importantly, the data files.

"I'm gonna contact the others and tell them we found it, okay?" Amy asked hesitantly, not sure if Espio would be able to survive with Charmy and Vector for long without a mediator.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Espio said, not taking his eyes off the computer panel. Vector just grumbled in reply as he was busy keeping Charmy away from Espio. Amy sighed and exited the tunnel to make the call.

Espio was busy trying to access the needed files, without triggering the creatures' release. Vector quickly got fed up with waiting and pushed Espio aside, leaving Charmy in his care. But Vector had no clue what to do, so in his ignorance, accidently caused the pods to sudden activate and decompress.

Charmy took advantage of Espio's daze and flew towards the middle pod. The young bee wiped away the frosty layer and got a view into the pod, but what he saw was shocking. It was a crimson-red hedgehog. As Charmy looked closer, the hedgehog snapped his eyes open and burst out of his pod, along with his companions, just as Amy returned from making the call. Espio quickly recovered and disappeared into the background.

The Hedgehog rushed forward and easily knocked out Amy, while one of his companions grabbed Charmy and threw him against the wall. His final companion sent a fist straight to Vector's skull and instantly K.O.'Ed him. Espio finally got a good look at the three supposed monstrous creatures.

The first one was a male crimson-red hedgehog with six spines overlapping, forming a saw-like design, with a large spine running down the middle. Each spine had a metallic silver highlight. He had deep blue eyes and wore a pair of red heavy duty googles on his head. He also wore a pair of black gloves with a red x on the back of each, and a pair of black and red sneakers, reminiscent of Shadow's except with an armoured brace.

The second one was a large feral-looking grey hedgehog like creature with sharp claws for hands and had black fur on his chest and the tips of his six bushy quills. His eyes were bright red and shone with aggression. He wore a simple spiked wristband on his left wrist and a pair of navy boots with an armoured buckle on each. His fangs were visible and Espio shivered at the menacing sight before him.

The third and final creature was someone Espio had never met, but heard of greatly. Metal Sonic, but he looked different than Sonic described. He had dark navy plating and looked a lot like his supposed Neo-Form, but was more sleek and shorter, with only five metallic spines protruding from his head. Two curved down and were followed by two more, but the final spine shot back and suddenly spiked up at the end. His electronic green eyes shone with power and cruelty.

The grey one sniffed the air and grinned menacingly, before turning to the crimson one and pointing straight at Espio's location.

"Come on out of hiding, I promise me or my comrades will not harm you unintentionally," The crimson hedgehog called out to Espio, his voice sounding smooth yet, cold. Espio reappeared and walked in front of the trio.

"I'm Espio," the chameleon introduced himself, even though he shouldn't have, yet for some reason, the crimson one made him feel secure and safe.

"Nice to meet you Espio, I'm Maximum," the hedgehog told him, extending a hand in greeting, which Espio shook, "My comrades here are Brutal to my left and Neo to my right." Indicating to the grey beast on his left and the robot to his right.

"Neo? I thought you were called Metal Sonic?" Espio asked curiously. At a nod from Maximum, Neo replied.

"I was previously called that, but I have outgrown that name and wish to start anew." The android explained. Espio nodded in acknowledgement before returning attention to Maximum.

"So what are your plans now Maximum? To destroy Shadow?" Espio asked bluntly, earning a loud growl from Brutal.

"And give that crackpot scientist his last wish? Hell NO!" This shocked Espio, but what he heard next was even more unexpected.

"I just want to go out and see the world, live a little. And we'll need someone to show us the way." Maximum told Espio, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You want me to show you the world?"

"Yes. You're obviously smarter than these fools," Neo told him, gesturing to Vector and Charmy, "And you seem to have the possibility of keeping up with us."

Espio mulled over on what he had just been told. Even though Vector and Charmy annoyed him to no ends, he was still their teammate. Yet he held no loyalties to them, they relied on him more than he relied on them.

"I can tell you're conflicted," Brutal said, his voice harsh and deep, "But know this. Once you join up with us, there is no turning your back on us, traitors aren't tolerated."

"Brutal is right, we hold loyalty above all else, and value every one of our comrades, giving them the proper respect and treating them equally among the group." Maximum agreed, somehow reading Espio's mind and knowing what to say.

"Alright, I'm in!" Espio said finally, after a few more minutes of debating.

"Then welcome to The Unleashed Crew!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enigma Unleashed**

 **Mission 2: Freedom**

 _Data-log #002: The subject has been active for three days now, yet seems to focus his time on either practising his combat skills or honing his special skill. The subject seems to have a certain degree of empathy and can easily tell what emotions a person is feeling._

 **Hidden Laboratory, Unspecified Mountain.**

"Then welcome to The Unleashed Crew!"

And with those words, the trio instantly became different people. Neo's eyes no longer showed cruelty, but rather kindness, while Brutal's smile no longer seemed as vicious as it was. But by far Maximum had changed the most. Maximum's eyes were warm and kind, his body language changed from daunting to relaxed, even his voice changed to a warm casual tone.

"So Espio," Brutal said, getting the chameleon's attention, "You gonna show us the way out or what?"

Espio smiled, despite the fact that he betrayed his former team and his friends, he felt welcome and happy for once. He gestured to the entrance and began walking forward, Brutal keeping pace with him, while Neo and Maximum held up the rear.

It was a shorter walk than any of them expected, but the trio were wary of exiting the tunnel. Espio laughed at Brutal's wariness, finding the beast's cautious nature out of place. Brutal narrowed his eyes at Espio, who covered his mouth to help hide his laughter.

' _I've only just met these guys and already I feel closer to them then I did with Vector and Charmy.'_ Espio thought to himself, while waiting for the trio to exit the tunnel.

Eventually, Neo got sick of Brutal's wariness and pushed him out of the tunnel, causing Espio and Maximum to laugh at the brute's predicament. Neo and Maximum exited shortly and Maximum's eyes expanded with shock and amazement at the view.

"So this is what freedom is like," Maximum said thoughtfully, more to himself than to the others.

"You act like you've never been outside before," Espio put bluntly, chuckling at the statement.

"That's because I haven't," Maximum told him bluntly, a sadness in his eyes.

"Oh," Espio said, suddenly regretting his comment.

"Don't worry about it Espio, I'll be fine," Maximum told him, smiling sincerely.

Espio smiled back at the crimson Hedgehog, but he heard the sound of an engine getting closer. Neo and Brutal also heard as well.

"Sonic and them are coming," Espio said, remembering Amy's call, "We've got to get out of here now."

"Too late," a voice said from above. The four looked up and found Rouge and Blaze, and suddenly Espio's eyes opened in realisation.

"Move!" Espio shouted jumping away and clinging to the cliff face, Neo joined him there after a few moments. Maximum and Brutal had retreated to the tunnel's entrance while they waited for something to happen. Then Knuckles suddenly burst from the ground with Silver in tow, both ready for a fight.

"Espio, why are you helping them?" Silver asked, confused by the chameleon's actions.

"Because we offered him respect and unwavering loyalty, and he accepted." Maximum told him, a chill in his voice that even made Blaze shiver.

"Enough talking," Brutal growled menacingly, to which Neo simply nodded to.

"You ready to prove yourself Espio?" Neo asked his new comrade, who looked nervous. Espio looked at Rouge and Neo understood.

"Let's fight already," Knuckles said impatiently, slamming his namesakes together, earning a grin from Brutal.

Maximum made the first move by dashing forward and punching Silver straight in the chest, winding him. Brutal charged forward on all fours and tackled Knuckles, swinging his fists at the echidna. Neo disappeared from sight momentarily before kicking Blaze to the ground, the cat landing with grace. Espio pulled out a large shuriken from his glove and jumped up after Rouge, who tried to retaliate with a swift kick.

As each pair fought their own battle, the outcome became apparent very quickly. The Unleashed Crew would win easily. Espio had no reason to hate Rouge, but she was in their way, so he needed to defeat her to earn the others' trust. Maximum was finished with Silver within a minute of the fight, Maximum's superior speed and strength triumphing Silver's reliance on his powers. Maximum was currently watching Espio's fight with great interest. Neo had just incapacitated Blaze and had thrown her in a heap with Silver. Neo joined Maximum in watching Espio's fight.

"His skills are good, but he seems to be holding back from this fight," Neo commented critically, to which Maximum nodded.

"He's unintentionally holding back Neo," Maximum told his mechanical ally, "His former comrades weren't strong enough to allow him to reach his full potential." Neo nodded in understanding and then they turned to Brutal and Knuckles fight.

Brutal and Knuckles were surprisingly evenly matched, making it unclear who would win. Brutal's fist smashed against Knuckles' face for the ump-teenth time, but this time Knuckles fell down onto one knee, exhausted from fighting. Brutal stepped forward to KO him, but Knuckles raised his hands in acknowledgement.

"He surrenders Brutal," Maximum told his beastly comrade, "No need to kick him while he's down." Brutal grunted in satisfaction and joined the others before seeing Espio nail an upwards kick to Rouge's chin, knocking her out cold. Maximum caught Rouge's unconscious form and laid it down in front of Knuckles, before turning towards his team and gesturing to leave.

 **Jungle surrounding The Mountain**

As The Unleashed Crew trekked through the dense jungle, the group had remained quiet during the entire journey so far. But it was not to last, as Maximum stopped them as they reached a stream and sat down on a small rock, gesturing for the rest of them to do so.

"Okay," Maximum stated, earning him the others' undivided attention, "We need to discuss three important matters before we even think if moving."

"Yeah, I could use the break," Brutal commented, rubbing a particularly nasty bruise he earned from his fight with Knuckles. Neo gestured for their leader to continue.

"Espio," the chameleon snapped to attention at the hedgehog's tone, "You've proven your loyalty to the crew, but your skills are lacking, therefore you'll be training with me for a while, to help you sharpen your skills." Brutal and even Neo flinched at Maximum's statement.

"Next," The Crimson hedgehog continued, "We need to set a destination. We have absolutely no knowledge of the world and cannot simply wander around this jungle forever. We need a plan." The trio turned towards Espio, who was thinking of the nearest place to their current position.

"We can head towards a place know as Clarity Falls, which is to the north-east of here," Espio told them, earning a nod from all three.

"Final piece of business," Maximum said seriously, "What do we plan to do about Shadow and his allies. He won't stop until I'm taken care of, so we need to decide here and now what our plan is."

Neo and Brutal joined Espio in deep thinking and when each seemed to have a plan together, Maximum gestured to Brutal to start.

"I say we take 'em down, show 'em whose boss and kick their ass." The large grey hedgehog said gleefully, relishing the chance to fight. Maximum nodded in understanding and then gestured to Neo to speak his plan.

"I think we should make it know that we have no intention of picking fights with them and explain our reasons for freedom," the cybernetic hedgehog stated calmly, earning a scowl from Brutal. Maximum once again nodded in understanding and gestured for their final member to speak.

Espio looked thoughtful for a moment before explaining his plan.

"We should send a message to Sonic directly, telling him we won't cause trouble, but will fight if necessary and that we just want to explore the world freely. Sonic knows the value of freedom and can make the right choice."

Maximum nodded his head for the last time and smiled at Espio, before returning his attention to his comrades.

"I've considered all your plans, but by far, Espio's plan is the best way to go, as causing unnecessary fighting will just bring down our approval by the public, and because they already know that we won't back down from a fight, meaning negotiations are out of the question." Maximum stated clearly, Neo and Brutal taking in this information while Espio sat there slightly shocked.

' _This guy not only listened to what I said, but is siding with me,_ ' Espio thought to himself, unsure of what to make of this, ' _I might actually enjoy being around these people, regardless of who or what they are_ '

"Alright lads, if we're all ready and rested," Maximum said cheerfully, standing up and stretching his body, "Let's make our way to Clarity Falls."

"You got it!" Brutal said, stretching as well, multiple pops could be heard from his body.

"Agreed," Neo said calmly, his smile unusual but welcome. Espio rose from his seat, and once he had also finished stretching, Maximum gestured for him to lead the way.


End file.
